Isidor The Last Reaper
by Galexis12
Summary: Isidor est un professeur mais aussi le dernier Reaper dans le monde. Les événements de DXD seront-ils modifiés a cause de sa présence dans l'histoire?
1. Prologue-Isidor

**Bonjours et bienvenue dans ma Fic! Allez on perd pas plus de temps on COMMENCE!**

Une personne se trouve devant son bureau et vient de fini sa correction du travail de ses élèves. Il était assez grand, une tenue de professeur assez classique avec des cheveux blanc argenté et des yeux finalement noir.

Prof : Des échecs… comme toujours.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe.

Dans le couloir elle bouscula une petite fille au cheveux écarlate. Elle était en première année selon sa taille et son ton de voix.

Jeune Fille : Ha! D-désolé Professeur Isidor!

Isidor sourie et se penche vers la petite fille.

Isidor : Ce n'est pas grave, petite Gremory!

La dénommé Gremory sourie en retour et continue sa route et Isidor fait de même.

Quelque moment plus tard, Isidor se trouve seul dans une nuit noire dans un parc complètement désert. Soudainement, Isidor s'arrête brusquement.

Isidor : Montrez-vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi!

Une femme grande et plantureuse aux yeux bruns et aux longs cheveux bleu marine qui obscurcissait son œil droit sortie de l'ombre. Sa tenue consistait en un haut marron comme un trench avec un col large, une mini-jupe assortie et des chaussures à talons noirs. Le haut du trench était ouvert sur sa poitrine, laissant voir ses seins et son décolleté. Elle portait également un collier en or autour du cou. Elle semble porter une chemise blanche sous son haut, mais cela ne peut être vu que du bas.

Isidor: Kalawarner!

Kalawarner: HO! Tu te souviens de moi mon chou. Je suis contente que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom.

Isidor rie pendant un petit moment.

Isidor : Comment j'aurai oublié une personne qui attaque des gosses !

Kalawarner sur un ton moqueur: Ho non… Tu ne vas pas appeler mes parents, Professeur Isidor ?

Isidor : Non.

Il se retourne et fait apparaitre un élégante faux noir entre ses mains. Une aura mauve-noirâtre sort de celle-ci. Les yeux d'Isidor devienne Mauve clair après avoir tenue cette arme.

Isidor : Je vais te donner une éternelle retenue!

Kalawarner créer plusieurs lances de lumière et commence à les lancés vers Isidor. Mais celui-ci les esquive en sautant.

Isidor : Raté…

La lame de la faux commence a chargé de l'énergie.

Isidor : A mon tour! NORAZASHI !

Une vague d'énergie se dire violement vers la femme. Elle crée d'autre lance de lumière pour se protégée.

Kanawarner : GN!

Isidor : Ho ? tu as de la difficulté ma chère ?

Kanawarner : LA FERME!

Une explosion se fait entendre. Elle sort de la fumée en volant avec quelque blessure visible. Mais elle fait apparaitre plusieurs épées de lumière et les dirige avec une vitesse folle vers le prof. Surpris il bloque quelque lame mais pas tous, il est touché mais pas mort. Un sourire se fait voir entre les deux ennemies.

Isidor: HAHAHA! J'adore ce combat! Allez Poulette encore!

La femme fut ravie de cette demande.

Kanawarner : Bien, si tu aimes tente cela. TIEN!

Elle envoie une bonne vingtaine lame vers lui qui bloque et esquive les lames du mieux qu'il peut. Il est bien blessé pourtant son sourire reste toujours le même.

Isidor: ENCORE!

Kanawarmer: Grr! Mange toi ÇA !

Elle envoie une rafale de lame vers lui qui voit la gravité de l'attaque, se met en garde. De l'énergie mauve sort de sa Faux.

Isidor : HAAAA !

Il pointe sa faux vers la femme et un rayon d'énergie vient directement la touché tout temps détruisant les lames de lumière. Après l'attaque, elle est complètement nue mais aussi en colère noir!

Kanawarner : TU VA REGRÉTÉ SE QUE TU AS FAIT, ISIDOR DARKARON !

Le sourire d'Isidor disparait.

Isidor : Darkon !

Isidor a sur le dos un tenu noir avec une cape une capuche et des chaines sur lui. Il lève sa main vers elle. Kanawarner se met sur ses gardes.

Isidor: The Second Reaper's Laws!

De l'énergie noir se forme autour d'elle. Il enveloppe sa cible d'un puissant torrent de gravité avant de prendre la forme d'une boîte d'énergie noire, recouverte de plusieurs saillies en forme de lance qui transpercent la boîte.

Isidor : Black Coffin!

Un grand bruit se fait entendre à l'intérieur de la boite. La boite se dissipe et Kanawarner s'écroule sur le sol terriblement blesser. Isidor se dirige vers elle.

Kanawarner : Ne… ne la… la…

Isidor plante violement sa main dans le cœur de Kanawarner et sort une sphère de lumière.

Isidor : Ne m'appeler plus jamais Darkaron… JAMAIS!

Il éclate la sphère de lumière et après cela, Kanawarner disparait en poussière. Isidor de redevient en tenu de prof et fait disparaitre sa faux.

Isidor : J'y suis allé un peu trop fort?

Une voix féminine résonne comme un fantôme.

Femme : Surement, Isidor.

Isidor : Désolé Thénéro mais tu sais bien que les anges déchus et moi, cela ne marche pas!

Thénéro : Oui serte mais cette histoire va surement faire entendre dans ton école.

Isidor réfléchit à ce que Thénéro a dit.

Isidor : J'ai surement une petite idée, pour enfin rembourser ce Démon.

Thénéro : Heu… a quoi cela a rapport avec ce que j'ai dit ?

Isidor : Voilà j'ai trouvé !

Thénéro : Il ne m'écoute même pas…

**Quelque Année plus tard…**

Isidor se trouve dans une forêt et prend une marche.

Thénéro : Isidor !

Isidor : Oui ?

Thénéro : Rias à son Pion.

Isidor s'arrête et demande poliment a Thénéro.

Isidor : C'est quoi son histoire a lui ?

Thénéro : Issei Hyoudou est un étudiant de seconde année qui a une énorme dépendance au sexe.

Isidor : HA! Celui-là je vais bien l'aimé !

Thénéro : Il vit une vie tranquille jusqu'à un rendez-vous avec une fille nommée Yûma. À la fin de celui-ci, Issei est emmené dans un petit parc et Yûma lui demande s'il veut lui réaliser son souhait. Croyant recevoir un baiser de la jeune fille-

Isidor : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il va vraiment me faire marrée ce gamin !

Thénéro : Issei est choqué lorsque Yûma lui souffle les mots "Peux-tu mourir pour moi ?" et se transforme en ange déchu. Le garçon est brutalement attaqué et tué par Yûma. Issei se réveille le lendemain matin, croyant à un rêve. Le lendemain après avoir subi une seconde attaque d'anges déchus, il remarque Rias Gremory, nue dans son lit. Elle révèle son identité de démon à Issei et dit qu'elle l'a également réincarné en démon pour qu'il vive, devant servir d'esclave à la famille Gremory.

Isidor : Et maintenant il est?

Homme : WOW! PROFESSEUR ISIDOR ?!

Isidor remarque le fameux Issei et Rias à côté de lui.

Isidor : Il est ici.

Issei : Tu es un démon aussi Isidor ? Cela expliquera pourquoi tu es si diabolique avec nous en classe !

Rias rigole à cette remarque mais cela irrite Isidor.

Isidor : Non Issei, je ne suis pas un démon.

Il fait apparaitre sa faux.

Isidor : Je suis un Reaper ! Le dernier de sa Race!

Issei tombe sur le sol.

Isidor : Bienvenue dans la famille Gremory, Gamin !

**A suivre…**

**Voila mon chapitre de cette Fanfic! Dans le Prochain on découvrira la relation entre Isidor et tout les autres membre. Bref: A plus dans l'bus! Chapitre 1: Le Jeux d'Échec**


	2. Chapter 1-Jeux d'échec

Chapitre 1-Jeux D'Échec

BONJOURS et voila le premier Chapitre de cette fic!

Issei se trouve au centre de l'attention entouré de plusieurs personnage qu'il a appercue dans les couloirs de temps en temps au Lycée. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba et Isidor. Rias prend la parole.

Rias : Issei, tu le sais que je t'ai récucité en démon. Mais aussi que tu est désormai mon pion.

Issei : Votre.. Pion…?

Rias : Oui tout les membres Gremory ont tous des parties d'échec. Je suis le Roi, Akeno la Reine, Koneko la Tour et Kiba est le Chevalier.

Issei : Donc… Isidor est le Fou ?

Isidor : Non.

Issei : Mais tu fais partie de la maison Gremory, non?

Isidor regarde Rias et retourne sur Iseei.

Isidor : Oui et Non. C'est compliqué.

Kiba relève une question qui brise le silence.

Kiba : Issei, pourquoi tu crois que Isidor sois ici ?

Issei : Heu… Car il est un démon, ha un Raeper?

Isidor hausse le ton et sort sa faux.

Isidor : REAPER ! Si tu écorche encore le nom de ma race, je vais bouffé ton âme !

Issei se plaque contre mur terrifier par la remarque du Professeur. Akeno soupire et interviant.

Akeno : Allons, allons, Isidor. Il l'a pas fait exiprait. Tu peux le pardonné.

Isidor regarde Akeno et se calme et fait disparaitre sa faux.

Isidor : Désolé Issei. Je voulais pas te faire peur et hein?

Le bras de Issei se mis a brillé et un Sacred Gear apparu.

Rias : Bien, Merci Isidor. Tu l'as fais révélé son Sacred Gear.

Issei toujours confu.

Issei : Un quoi?

Koneko : Écoute, La Présidente va t'expliqué.

Rias : Le Dieu original de la Bible a créé les Sacred Gears dans le cadre de son système pour réaliser des miracles sur Terre. Il a été déclaré que certaines personnes dotées de Sacred Gears sont devenues très puissantes et influentes et qu'un grand nombre de personnes dont le nom a été gravé dans l'histoire étaient probablement des détenteurs de Sacred Gear.

Isidor prend une tasse de café.

Isisor : Il en a plein de célébrité même qui en on un. Et non je te les nomerai pas.

Rias : Seuls les humains ou les hybrides humains peuvent naître avec Sacred Gears. Les anges et les démons peuvent les obtenir en ressuscitant un humain ou un hybride humain comme l'un des leurs. Les anges déchus ont conçu une cérémonie pour extraire et posséder un équipement sacré de l'utilisateur d'origine.

Issei est de nouveau terrifier

Issei : Donc vous allez.. vous allez…

Kiba : Non non non! On va pas te tuer. Tu va faire partie de notre équipe!

Koneko : Oui si on voulais pas tous…

Rias : Bon, tu devra te familiarisé avec ton Sacred Gear.

Issei regarde son bras avec confusion.

Issei : Comment ?

Kiba : En entrainement, avec moi.

Issei : HEIN ? Me battre ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas un-

Kiba crée une épée et donne un coup a Issei mais il le bloque avec son bras.

Issei : Quoi ?

Kiba : Tu vois? Ton corps réagie parfaitement pour le combat. Allez on commen-ce!

Kiba et Issei sort de la pièce.

Koneko : Pervert…

Akeno : Oui un peu.

Isidor : Voir très. Tu ne trouves pas Rias ?

Rias : Malheureusement mais tout mes pions son en lui.

Akeno : Tous ?

Isidor : Oui, Il a quelque chose se gamin. Je le sens. Bref je vais décolé.

Rias : Tu pars déjà? Tu vas entrainé Issei comme tu l'as fais avec Kiba, Akeno et Koneko ?

Isidor : Non. Je vais lassé Kiba… Ils ont laissent de bien s'amusé.

Issei cours et Kiba lui cour après.

Plus Tard, Isidor se trouve dans son appartement. Quand tout a coup une femme habillé totalement en blanc avec une longue robe blanche et aussi des cheveux de la même couleur se présente devant Isidor.

Isidor : Salut Thénéro.

Thénéro : Salut Isidor. Tu te prépare a dormir?

Isidor : Oui car demain j'au une surprise pour le petit.

Le Lendemain, Issei se réveille tout seul dans la forêt.

Issei : Hein quoi?

Voix : Réveil toi gamin!

Issei regarde Isidor qui se trouve sur une branche et saute pour attérir proche de lui.

Isidor : Tu es réveillé ?!

Issei : Hein quoi ?

Isidor : Parfait, désormais ton entrainement matinal sera a 5 heures du matin a 10 heures du matin.

Issei : Quoi ? 5 Heures ? Mais C'est impossible pour un humain!

Isidor : Démon.

Issei : Ha oui… je suis un démon.

* High School DxD - Utsukushiku, Akai [Extended]*

Isidor : Bref on commence!

Isidor donne un violent cour de point au ventre de Issei. Il décle et attérit sur un arbre.

Isidor : Tu n'étais pas prêt.

Issei est blessé mais se fait mettre debout par Isidor.

Isidor : Tu contes resté sur le sol ?

Issei : Mais je-

Isidor : PAS DE MAIS!

Isidor donne un autre coup de point mais sur le visage et s'éccrase sur le sol.

Isidor : TU CONTES RESTÉ ENCORE COMBIEN DE TEMPS INUTILE ?

Issei est sonné mais toujours contient.

Isidor : Quand on affrontera des Anges Déchus, TU CONTES ENCORE MOURIRE FACE A EUX ?!

Issei sens sa colère monté mais reste impuissant.

?: Utilise moi !

Issei : Pardon?

Son Sacred Gear commence a brillé.

?: Utilise moi, Issei !

Isidor : RÉPOND MOI ?

Issei : ….Boost…

Isidor : Quoi ?

Sacred Gear : PROMOTION TOUR. BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

Issei relève et dégage une énergie qui n'arrête pas de grimpé. Un sourire se fait voix sur le visage d'Isidor.

Sacred Gear : BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

Issei: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il donne une droite qui fait vollé Isidor et mange quelque arbre. Issei reprend son souffle et vois Isidor qui revient avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Issei : Isidor ?

Isidor : HAHAHA ! Voila, VOILA, mon garçon. Tu as réussi a me faire vollé! De plus tu as utilisé la promotion de la tour.

Issei : Hein?

Isidor : Tu peux prendre les caractéristiques de tes camarades.

Issei : Donc vous aussi?

Isidor regarde Issei avec un regard sérieux.

Isidor : Non Issei. Je ne suis pas une pièce d'échec.

Issei : Tu es qui sinon?

Isidor : Je suis Le Plateau d'Échec, je vous aiderai et vous combaterai. Je suis blanc et noir. Je suis un Reaper Issei. Et toi tu es officièlement mon apprentie!

Voila la fin du Chapitre. Dans le Prochain, Issei fera la rencontre d'un religieuse au cheveux blond qui veux soigné des gens mais aussi son ancien amour. Chapitre 2 : Asia

Merci a Zorkan pour sa review!

Sinon a Plus dans le bus!


	3. Chapitre 2 -Asia

**Salutation! C'est tout!**

Dans le QG de la famille Gremory. Rias semble totalement irrité par quelque chose. Akeno le remarque rapidement.

Akeno : Présidante?

Rias : Ce n'est rien Akeno !

Akeno : Rias…

Rias : Akeno, j'ai dit que tout va bien!

Akeno se met en face de la présidente.

Akeno : Rias…

Rias soupire

Rias : Tu es comme Isidor parfois. J'ai juste un mauvais présentiment à propos d'Issei.

Akeno : Issei ? Pourquoi ?

Rias : Je ne sais pas, comme un événement qui va mal se passer.

Akeno : Sinon où sont les autres ?

Rias : Kiba et Koneko sont partie cherche de la nourriture, Issei arrive et Isidor a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose de privé.

Akeno semble surprise.

Akeno : Isidor… cette événement…

Isidor se trouve dans des ruines. Il est devant un hôtel qui est décoré de fleure violette. Il est à genou et prononce ses mots.

Isidor : Que ta souffrance s'efface, que le bonheur fait surface.

Isidor se relève et sens une présence derrière lui.

Isidor : Tu peux y aller. J'ai fini.

Une personne masquée et habillée en noir prend sa place et prononce des mots.

?: : Que ta souffrance s'efface, que le bonheur fait surface.

Isidor prend sa faux et tranche l'aire qui forme un portail violet et le traverse.

Dans un autre lieu, Le jeune Issei marche à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond portant un voile. Plus tard ils se répare mais pour Issei une colère se préparait.

Rias : Tu n'as plus le droit de reparlé a cette fille !

Issei : Mais pourquoi présidente ?

A l'extérieure du bâtiment Isidor retient de rire.

Isidor : Rias le fait vraiment passer un savon. HAHAHA!

?: Isidor…

Il se retourna et vie Akeno avec une aire triste se tenant devant lui. Isidor remarque la situation sérieuse.

Isidor : Qui a-t-il Ake-

Isidor n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Akeno est dans ses bras entrain de pleuré. Isidor la console.

Isidor : Allons, allons, Akeno. Tu es une grande fille. Allez, allez, tout va bien, tout va bien.

Akeno regarde Isidor avec des yeux remplit de tristesse.

Isidor : D'accord.

La main de Isidor commence a Brillé d'un éclat violet.

Isidor: The Fourth Reaper's Laws.

La Main touche le front d'Akeno.

Isidor : Reaper's Memory !

Tout a coup, les yeux d'Akeno sont devenu totalement blanc et sont corps tombe sans connaissance. Il prend le corps et entre dans la base et la pose sans porté attention à la discussion.

Rias : L'église et les Démons sont ennemis et donc… tu… Akeno?

Rias remarque le corps d'Akeno inconscient.

Issei : Akeno… Akeno va bien ?

Isidor : Oui, elle avait juste besoin de temps pour sa mémoire.

Rias : Tu as…

Isidor : Oui !

Koneko se dirige vers Akeno et replace ses cheveux.

Issei : Que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as tué ?

Isidor : Non. Je la fais rêver un rêve paradisiaque. Issei, retourne chez toi.

Issei : D'accord mais je-

Rias : ISSEI !

Issei : OUI PRÉSIDANTE !

Issei quitte la maison et Rias regarde à nouveau Akeno.

Rias : Veille sur Issei.

Isidor : Pardon, Tu veux que je surveille le petit?

Rias : Je ne veux pas qu'elle retrouve cette Asia.

Isidor : Très bien.

Le lendemain, Issei se réveil et continue sa vie mais il est aussi suivi par une ombre noire. Une personne rencontre Issei, c'est Asia.

Asia : Issei !

Issei : Asia, comment va-tu?

Asia : Bien et toi?

La discussion se poursuit mais Isidor caché se tien le visage mais il tremble.

Isidor : Cette petite…

Plusieurs plus tard, Issei se dirige en mission et entre dans un manoir.

Issei : Bonjours… vous avez HA!

Issei trouve un cadavre. Il regarde aux alentours et remarque une personne assise sur le canapé.

Issei : Vous-êtes…

***Highschool Dxd - Kakusei***

?: Freed Sellzen. Exorcise et tueur de démon.

Issei sort son Sacred Gear.

Issei : Salaud! BOOST!

Freed: Ho un gant rouge…. Pitoyable.

Il sort une lame de lumière et attaque Issei qui bloque sont attaque. Mais après quelque coup bien placé, Issei est totalement blessé. Cependant, l'Asie, travaillant pour Freed, est témoin de l'incident et tente d'empêcher Freed de tuer Issei.

Asia : Freed Non! Pas Lui! Même s'il est un démon!

Freed : Asia ! DÉGAGE!

Il donne un violent coup à Asia mais sa lame se brise.

Freed : Que?

Une Personne Masculine au cheveux blond, habillé en noir tien dans sa main l'autre but de la lame de lumière.

Freed : Qui es-tu ? Un autre démon?

?: Non.

L'homme donne un violent coup de point dans le ventre de Freed et son point laisse voir quelque éclaire l'attaqué Freed. Il atterrit sur le mur et crache de sang. Il se relève et pointe son arme contre l'homme.

Freed : Si tu n'es pas un démon… QUI ES-TU?

L'homme est déjà devant Freed et il laisse voir ses yeux émeraude.

?: Ta mort.

Après ses mots, Freed a désormais un trou dans le ventre et son cadavre tombe sur le son sans vie. L'homme sort tranquillement de la maison qui laisse Issei et Asia sans voix.

Rias arrive en courant pour voir Issei qui console Asia de l'événement. Mais sur le toit du manoir, l'homme fait face a Isidor qui le regarde sérieusement.

***Tales of Berseria OST - The sound of silence***

Isidor : Donc… cela fait 55 ans que tu n'es pas venu sur terre, Thunder?

Le dénommé Thunder rit à la remarque d'Isidor.

Thunder : Oui et comment va ma chère Scarlet ?

Isidor sort sa faux et la pointe a Thunder.

Isidor : Elle déteste se nom je te rappelle. Elle a changé.

Thunder : Ho mais tu sais que les femmes sont inutiles sans hommes. Elle ne vaut même pas un sou. Il faux un homme grand et fort pour la dressé et la mettre en soumission.

Isidor : Tu voix? Tout se que tu viens de dire est mal. Rien de se que tu as dis est bon. Et aussi…

Isidor se change en Reaper.

Isidor : Tu es sur mon territoire…

Thunder enlève sont manteau et on voit qu'il porte un veston noir et tout le coté chic des vêtements de soirée mais de plus il porte des gants en cuir qui serre de suite et qui laisse voir de la foudre sortir de lui.

Thunder : Mais tu as volé mon trésor.

Isidor : Elle n'est pas un objet!

Thunder : Bien sur que si… mais je n'aurai pas le temps de joué avec toi Isidor.

Isidor se calme.

Isidor : Pourquoi?

Thunder sort un cristal bleu.

Thunder : Car mon neveu veux me parler. Allé a plus. Darkaron.

Thunder se téléporte dans un portail bleu.

Isidor : Aurevoir, Enfoiré.

Isidor se retourne et Thénéro prononce ces mots.

Thénéro : Isidor tu-

Isidor : Thénéro… tout ira bien, je te le promets.

A suivre…

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le passé de plusieurs personnages sera révélé mais aussi le retour de ****Raynare**** sera de la partie. Chapitre 3 : Passé du présent.**

**Merci a Zorkan pour sa review.**

**A plus dans l'bus!**


	4. Chapter 3- Passé du Présent

Salutation, c'est partie attachée vos ceintures!

Après la mort de Freed, Issei et Asia se tien toujours proche du corps sans vie de Freed. Rias arrive en courant.

Rias : Issei!

Issei : Présidant.

Rias : Issei… je suis désolé que- Qui est -elle?

Rias pointe Asia du doigt.

Issei : C'est Asia.

Rias : Issei… vient on part, sans elle.

Issei : Mais-

Rias : SANS ELLE!

Issei obéie à Rias qui reprend leur route qui laisse Asia rentré tout seul. Sur le chemin ils croisent Isidor qui marche tranquillement. Rias semble furieuse

Rias : Isidor! Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenue quand Issei se fessait attaquer?

Isidor regarde Rias avec un regard vide. Rias comprend qui se passe quelque chose.

Rias : Isidor…

Isidor : Issei…

Issei répond sous le choc.

Issei : OUI!

Isidor : Demain à 4 heures du matin… entrainement…

Issei : Mais c'est trop tôt pour-

Isidor : Théorique… On va pratiquer ton mental et aussi t'enseigné les bases de ton Sacred Gear.

Issei : Oui- OUI!

Isidor : Parfait…

Après avoir dit cela Isidor se téléporte ailleurs laissent Rias et Issei seul. Les deux se regardent et commence une autre discutait.

A 4 Heures de matin, Issei et Isidor sont dans une classe et Isidor donne sa leçon.

Isidor : Le Dieu original de la Bible a créé les Sacred Gears dans le cadre de son système pour réaliser des miracles sur Terre. Il a été déclaré que certaines personnes dotées de Sacred Gears sont devenues très puissantes et influentes et qu'un grand nombre de personnes dont le nom a été gravé dans l'histoire étaient probablement des détenteurs de Sacred Gear. Il peut y avoir plus d'un équipement sacré du même type tel que le forgeron de lame. Les Sacred Gears peuvent varier du Twice Critical commun au rare Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, à la seule exception des Longinus, qui sont tous uniques à leur manière. Si un Sacred Gear est retiré du propriétaire, il mourrait.

Issei : Mais je le savais déjà.

Isidor : Parfait tu avais les bases. Reprenons : Seuls les humains ou les hybrides humains peuvent naître avec Sacred Gears. Les anges et les démons peuvent les obtenir en ressuscitant un humain ou un hybride humain comme l'un des leurs. Les anges déchus ont conçu une cérémonie pour extraire et posséder un équipement sacré de l'utilisateur d'origine.

Issei se figue sur place.

Isidor : Issei ?

Issei : Non, avec moi et… Asia elle… travail pour…

Issei sort de la sale en courant de toute ses forces.

Isidor : ISSEI ! Bordel !

Isidor sort son téléphone.

Isidor : Rias! Problème d'Ange Déchu avec Issei. Oui je le suis!

Au parc, Issei est arriver à voir Aisa mais aussi une femme qu'il connait que trop bien. Elle est une jolie jeune femme aux yeux violets au corps élancé. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux jusqu'aux hanches et possédait deux ailes à plumes noires. Ses vêtements sont une pièce en forme de string maintenue autour de ses hanches par trois fines sangles, des gants qui remontaient le long de ses bras avec de petites longueurs de des chaînes suspendues, des objets semblables à des protège-épaules sur ses épaules avec trois grandes pointes qui jaillissent de son épaule droite et des bottes noires à talons hauts

Asia: Issei!

Issei: Asia!

Femme: Ho Issei…

Issei : Yuma…

Yuma? : Non non non. Mon nom n'est pas Yuma mais Raynare!

Issei sort son Sacred Gear et se met en position de combat.

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

Issei: HAAAAAAAAAA !

Issei fonce sur elle pour lui donner un immense coup de poing mais elle esquive sans problème.

Raynare : Je n'ai plus le temps de joué avec toi, Darling.

Elle envoie un rayon d'énergie dans le ventre de Issei. Elle rigole pendant quelque moment mais son visage se tourne vers une énergie immense que se dirige vers eux. Raynare prend Asia et se téléporte ailleurs. Quelque seconde plus tard, Isidor se trouve à côté de Issei.

Isidor : ISSEI! Debout mon garçon, Issei.

Issei se réveil et font en larme.

Issei : Asia…

Isidor : Issei, tu te rappelles de la leçon?

Issei : Que que les Anges Déchus ont conçu une cérémonie pour extraire et posséder un équipement sacré de l'utilisateur d'origine.

Isidor : Donc…

Issei réalise ce que Isidor raconte.

Issei : Qu'il n'est pas trop tard!

Isidor : Allez Issei va la rattrapé!

Issei : Oui mais où?

Isidor : Au centre de bois. Ancienne église.

Issei : Merci Isidor!

Issei court pour aller trouver son amie.

Rias arrive et vois Isidor sourire.

Rias : Tu n'as pas souri comme cela quand mon frère a accepté que je sois dans ta classe.

Isidor rougie.

Isidor : Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

Rias rougies elle aussi.

Rias : Pour pas que-

Isidor : Pour pas que toute l'école sait que tu es une démone.

Rias : C'est arrivé que une fois!

Isidor : Trois fois.

Rias donne quelque coup a Isidor qui rit nerveusement.

Isidor : Non sérieux Rias, tu devrais envoyer des renforts pour Issei.

Rias : Ah oui Issei!

Plus tard, en plein combat Issei est contre de millier de petite créature avec Kiba et Koneko à sa suite. Rias et Akeno arrivent devant l'église, où ils rencontrent un ange déchu nommé Mittelt, qui montait la garde, faisant venir Dohnaseek pour la soutenir. Pendant ce temps, Issei, Kiba et Koneko font irruption dans le sanctuaire, descendez-en bas, où ils trouvent Asia enchaînée à une croix et Raynare extrayant son équipement sacré à ses propres fins. Mais Isidor ne participe pas au combat il ne fait qu'observé.

Issei : Isidor ! Viens-nous aidé!

Isidor lui répond poliment

Isidor : Non, ce n'est pas un combat entre vous et eux, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

Raynare : Tu as raison Isidor, c'est notre combat.

Asia : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Issei : Asia!

Issei tente de la sauvé mais elle pousse un dernier crie et elle tombe. Raynare a maintenant le Sacred Gear d'Asia.

Raynare : Je suis désolé Issei mais, ta petite Asia est morte.

Elle prend la tête morte d'Asia et la fait montré a Issei.

Issei : Asia…

Isidor remarque que l'énergie de Issei vient de changer. L'énergie du dragon rouge dégage de lui.

Isidor: Issei…

Raynare: Mittelt, Dohnaseek. Venez a moi!

Elle absorbe littéralement ses deux amis qui entre dans un cristal noir qu'elle a autour du cou.

Raynare : Je suis à présent l'Ange Déchu Suprême.

Raynare s'approche d'Issei et l'embrasse se qui fait réagir tout le groupe mais le plus Issei lui-même.

Raynare : Merci à toi… mon héro…

Issei semble un peu dans les pommes.

Issei : Bien sur… Yuma!

Yuma : Merci Issei-kun!

Issei commence a chargé sont énergie et son bras commence a changé totalement.

Rias : Issei…

Kiba : NON!

Kiba crée une épée et tente de donner un coup a Raynare mais Issei bloque le coup et attaque Kiba. Et il fait de même avec Koneko qui était sur le point de l'attaqué de derrière.

Issei : Yuma…

Rias : Raynare!

Rias laisse dégager sont aura et prépare une attaqué dévastatrice pas fut stoppé par Akeno.

Rias : Akeno ?

Akeno : Nous avons un ange Présidant…

Raynare : Un Ange?

Rias croise les bras.

Rias : Oui un Ange!

Une ombre attaque Issei et il reprend continence de suite. L'ombre reprend forme humanoïde et se révèle être Isidor tenant Thénéro.

Rias : … de la Mort.

Raynare n'en revient pas.

Raynare : Mais… Tu-tu- comment tu as pu faire cela ?

Isidor: Fuck you, That's how!

Voila la fin du chapitre 3. Un combat se prépare entre l'ange Déchu et le Reaper. Qui sera vainqueur de se combat? La suite dans le prochain chapitre : A la vie, A la Mort!

BYE BYE !


	5. Chapter 4 A la Vie, A la Mort

**Bonjours! Voilà le chapitre 4 : A la Vie, A la Mort! (Vers la fin du chapitre du semi-LEMON)**

Raynare et Isidor se tien face-à-face. Isidor en position de combat et Raynare prête à tout.

Isidor : Issei, prend la corp d'Asia. Je ne veux pas la détruire sans le vouloir.

Issei : BIEN!

Issei s'active et prend la corp d'Asia et s'éloigne comme le restant du groupe. Seul Rias et Akeno reste pour voir le combat, Kiba et Koneko accompagne Issei pour le protégé.

Raynare : Donc… On commence, Isidor?

Isidor se précipite en avant, sautant sur Raynare, qui disparaît ensuite dans une rafale de plume noir juste au moment où ils s'apprêtent à porter ses coups. Raynare est alors vue avec la lune derrière elle. Elle tire ensuite plusieurs Lame de Lumière. Isidor les esquivent de peux.

Isidor : Pas mal. Tu sais viser à présent.

Raynare : …

Isidor : Pas de réponse.

Raynare : Non. Pas pour un insecte comme toi.

Isidor : Ho…

Alors qu'elle atterrit, elle saute par-dessus, tirant vers le bas pour se lancer plus haut dans les airs et le touchant dans le processus. Raynare charge ensuite Isidor, qui accroche sa faux autour de l'épaule de l'Ange Déchu et tire un coup qui tranche le bras de Raynare en deux avec son recul. Elle se régénère comme si elle n'avait eu de blessure.

Isidor : Tu triches!

Raynare : Ce n'est pas de la triche si j'ai se pouvoir!

Isidor : C'est toujours de la triche!

Raynare l'attrape presque avec ses griffes de lumière, mais il se détourne, puis donne un coup de faux devant, la faisant voler en arrière et lui donner un coup de pied. Il fait ensuite tournoyer sa faux et la lançant sur elle.

Isidor : Attrape!

Raynare prend la faux mais son pois est trop lourd pour elle et elle tombe sur le sol piègent ses mains de la faux.

Isidor : Pas mal… Vraiment pas mal!

Isidor regarde avec passion les fesses de Raynare qui rougit qui tente de retirer les mains de la faux, sans succès.

Raynare : Arrête de matte et pourquoi je ne peux pas soulever ta faux.

Isidor reprend son sérieux et s'approche d'elle dans son dos.

Isidor : Simple… seul un Reaper peut manipuler cette faux. Et toi…

Il prend les seins de Raynare qui devient rouge comme une tomate.

Isidor : Tu es juste un Ange Déchu… Wow ils sont gros…

Soudain ils entent Akeno et Rias perdre patience.

Isidor : Ho allez les filles…

Rias : Dépêche !

Isidor: Tress bien… The Second Reaper's Laws!

L'attaque se forme sur elle qui rit.

Raynare : IDIOT. JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIRE AVEC SE POUVOIR !

Isidor sort la bague que Raynare avais au cou et son collier.

Isidor : Se collier? Tu n'avais même pas remarqué dans je te trippotais?

Raynare panique.

Isidor : Black Coffin!

Quelques jours plus tard, avant une fête accueillant l'Asie dans le groupe, Rias dit à Issei qu'elle a utilisé ses huit pions pour le faire revivre après avoir vu le potentiel que son pouvoir apporterait, ce qui, selon elle, en valait le risque. Elle donne ensuite à Issei un tendre baiser sur le front pour renforcer son endurance afin qu'il puisse mieux remplir ses ordres. Pendant ce temps, une personne inconnue déguisée en Phoenix espionne le club depuis l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Mais Isidor se trouve dans un casino et il joue contre d'autre personnage.

Isidor : Désolé les gars mais…

Il montre ses cartes.

Isidor : J'ai gagné.

Le premier homme à réagir se trouve qu'il avait les cheveux totalement bleus avec un manteau avec de la fourrure et des épaulières de métal et avec un grand sceptre.

Homme aux cheveux bleu : Rha… tu es sûr que tu n'as pas triché ?

Isidor : Jamais Setanna.

Setanna : Ouais…

Le deuxième personnage a l'apparence d'un jeune homme grand et maigre aux yeux gris-vert et aux cheveux orange épineux en désordre qui couvre partiellement son œil droit. Sa tenue se compose de vêtements verts lincoln et d'une cape vert foncé, ainsi que de bandages sur son bras gauche et de bottes marron.

Homme Vert : Laisse Seta, tu sais bien que j'aurai remarqué s'il trichait.

Setanna : Toi déjà de la triche déjà Robin, tu contes les cartes!

Robin : Merde…

La dernière personne se trouve être une femme habiller en bunny girl avec les cheveux violet avec les yeux rouges.

Femme : Bon ma pause est finie.

Robin : Tu pars déjà, Irina?

Isidor et Setanna : Forceur!

Robin se retourne frustré.

Robin : HEY!

Irina rit.

Irina : Isidor, la patronne veux te parler, rejoint la.

Isidor se lève.

Isidor : Parfait.

Setenna : Envoi des photos.

Isidor : Si tu les veux, va les prendre toi-même.

Setanna su a grosse goute.

Setanna : Finalement non…

Robin : Je pensais bien!

Isidor entre dans une pièce et trouve sur le bureau une personne assise de façon très séduisante. Elle est grande et courbée, vêtue d'un costume de bunny suit blanc et or, de collant sur ses jambe bleu et de fausse oreille de lapin blanc. Elle a attaché ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval qui sont très long. Elle regarde Isidor avec ses yeux émeraudes.

Femme : Isidor…

Isidor : Arcana...

Arcana se rapproche d'Isidor et elle met ses bras autours du coup de lui. Isidor rougit.

Arcana : Isidor… Chérie…

Isidor : Ne m'appelle pas comme cela Arcana…

Arcana : Tu peux m'appeler Bunny ou…

Elle approche sa bouche proche de son oreille.

Arcana : Maman…

Isidor recule et cela fait rire Arcana.

Arcana : HAHAHA ! Isidor… Je ne pensais pas que ce truc marchera encore! Ha haha!

Isidor reprend son sérieux main sourit toujours.

Isidor : Très drôle ta blague, Arcana…

Arcana : Allons. Ne le prend pas comme cela!

Elle s'assoit sur son bureau et prend une pause sexy qui fait réagir Isidor.

Isidor : Tu es obligé de faire cela?

Arcana : Faire quoi? Bref, je veux parler des Pheonix et les Élémentaires. Comme tu le sais Thunder a refait surface dans notre territoire mais aussi…

Isidor : Aussi quoi?

Arcana : Les cartes mon dit que… Rias épousera un Pheonix!

Isidor reste bouché et après six longues secondes.

Isidor : Pardon?

Arcana : Rias sera marier-

Isidor : Avec ce connard ?!

Arcana : Oui mais pas seulement lui.

Isidor : Qui d'autre?

Arcana prend une grosse inspiration.

Arcana : Happy…

Isidor se retient de pas réduire la salle en ruine. Arcana s'approche d'Isidor et l'embrasse. Isidor se calme aussi tôt.

Arcana : Désolé, c'était pour te calmer.

Arcana reprend sa position sur son bureau.

Isidor calmé reprend ses esprits.

Isidor : Je dois avertir Rias de-

Arcana se trouve devant lui et elle semble frustré.

Arcana : Ne change pas le Futur!

Isidor : Pourquoi ?

Arcana : Car sinon je n'aurai plus se pouvoir!

Isidor commence a s'énervé mais Arcana le réembrasse et se dirige vers son bureau avec Isidor.

Arcana : Irina, Code Noir.

Irina comprit la commende et ferme la porte et la verrouillant,

Arcana et Isidor commence a s'embrassé de manière très sensuelle et elle ressent Isidor est existé. Arcana ferme les lumières et montre ses seins.

Arcana : Vient, fait toi plaisir.

A suivre…

**Et oui désolé de coupé de fun mais cela sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois. Dans les prochains chapitres : Ddraig.**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
